El plan de una amistad
by LizzieFay
Summary: Una historia de los merodeadodes... Sirius se entera que Remus es hombre lobo, le cuenta a James y juntos decidiran que hacer... dejen Reviews... no es la gran cosa, pero esperemos que les guste


****

El plan de una amistad

__

Por: Fay & Lizzie

Bien... aki el par de bestias atacando con un intento de Fic de los merodeadores, esperemos le les guste... dejen Reviews, se que el capitulo es corto, pero siendo honestas el cerebro no nos da para mas mucho menos en la madrugada jejeje...

****

Fay: Por mi parte yo quiero dedicarle este intento de fic a todas las Marauders que también forman "La société des Femmes Dangereuses" etc, etc. Y al resto de los Unforgettables (Hola Rem, Hola Gabo)

****

Lizzie: Bueno yo le voy a dedicar este intento de fic a los Unforgettables (miren lo que me ha hecho Ericka) en especial a Rem, también se lo dedico a mi hermana y creo que eso es todo...

****

Una simple curiosidad

-¿Que es lo que se traerá Remus?

- No tengo ni la menor idea Sirius... ahora si me dejas seguir con la tarea te lo agradecería infinitamente.

-¡James! Mañana lo haces... anda acompáñame con tu capa ¿si?

-¿A donde?

- A buscar a Remus.

-¿Para qué?

- Vamos James, no me digas que no te quieres enterar.

- Sirius, de casualidad conoces algo que se llama privacidad.

- Creo que si... supongo...

- Bien entonces, deja a Remus en santa paz.

- Bueno... ¿Me prestas tu capa?

- Sirius...

- Solo voy a las cocinas... muero de hambre...

- Esta bien, allá tú, ya sabes donde esta, así es que tómala.

- Bien gracias... en un rato nos vemos.

- ¿Me podrías traer un jugo de calabaza?

- Claro ¿Algo mas?

- No.

- Nos vemos- dicho esto Sirius fue por la capa y salió de la sala común en supuesta dirección a las cocinas, lo intrigaba saber que era lo que Remus se traía entre manos, generalmente no solía comentarle muchas cosas a sus amigos, o al menos como a Sirius le hubiera gustado, ya que a Sirius le gustaba estar bien enterado de todo cuanto se pudiera enterar... pero cuando lo entendió que enterarse de todo no era muy bueno que digamos... ya era demasiado tarde.

Recién había caído la noche sobre Hogwarts, era una linda noche de luna llena (claro si era vista por ojos de otras personas que no padecieran de la maldición de ser licántropos), Sirius iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de pronto vio como Dumbledore, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey salían con alguien tapado por una manta oscura, eso dejo a Sirius con la duda, nunca se había dado cuenta de que eso era mes tras mes, cada noche de luna llena... eran pequeños detalles simplemente... esos pequeños detalles que no se deberían de ignorar, obviamente Sirius no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda de a quien llevaban y a donde lo llevaban, así es que decidió aprovechar el hecho de que estaba tapado por la capa invisible de James.

Siguió cada paso del grupo de profesores junto con la persona que ignoraba de quien se trataba por mas que había intentado identificarlo, salieron del castillo y se fueron directamente en dirección del árbol que había sido plantado dos años antes cuando entraron al colegio, Sirius observo con atención como el profesor Dumbledore con lo que parecía ser un bastón lo metió por una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, y vio como las ramas del sauce dejaban de moverse y de dar azotones de un lado a otro.

Accidentalmente la profesora McGonagall jalo la tela con la que tapaban el rostro de esa persona, su rostro quedo al descubierto...

esa persona era Remus Lupin...

¿Pero que era lo que le hacían a Remus?

¿Por qué Remus?

Mil preguntas mas pasaron por la cabeza de Sirius, ninguna tenía sentido alguno hasta que de pronto vio como las nubes se disiparon y la luz de la luna ilumino hacia donde se encontraban ellos...

Su amigo corrió en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban los profesores y la señora Pomfrey, de pronto vio como el cuerpo de Remus comenzaba a cambiar... dejaba de ser el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años para convertirse en un hombre lobo, en una criatura de la noche, bajo una maldición a la cual no existía cura alguna...

A pesar de lo que ya había visto Sirius, no lograba entender como es que su amigo le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso, no sabía que pensar, caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor desganado, no tenia muchos ánimos, estaba pensativo... no sabía si era correcto contarle a James sobre lo que había visto. 

- Muy bien Sirius, debes de pensar muy bien, Remus es tu amigo ¿cierto? así es que tienes que apoyarlo en todo y que mejor manera de apoyarlo que estar con el... así es que entraras en la sala común y le dirás a James lo que acabas de ver, juntos sabrán que es lo mas correcto para hacer- se dijo a si mismo cuando estaba justamente en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y entro...

Lo primero que vio dentro de la sala común fueron una cabeza con cabellos revueltos sobre una meseta llena de libros, aparentemente era James que se había quedado dormido (claro eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana).

- James... James...

- Eh? Mmm? Que?

- James tenemos que hablar.

- Ah si de que?

- Es sobre Remus...

- ¿Que paso? ¿Y mi jugo?

- James... Remus

- ¿Remus que?

- Remus es un hombre lobo...

**********************************************************************************

Que mala manera de cortar un capitulo ¬¬'

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, prometemos que el proximo será mejor...

Hasta la próxima...

****

Fay & Lizzie


End file.
